Ginny Who part 2
by KaraSays
Summary: a lovely Ginny bashing for a dear friends birthday. This is the second part, you can find the first on the lovely remuslives' profile, and the third on twinexchange.


_Ginny Who?_

_A Ginny Bashing fic continued for MistyMist, courtesy of the awesome duo, remuslives and Karasays. You will find the first chapter of remuslives, the second here, and the third on twinexchange. Its a scavenger hunt for MistyMist's birthday!_

**The four had come into a routine of sorts by the end on the week, and were sitting having lunch outside in the garden when Ginny finally caught up to them. She looked out the kitchen window and couldn't hold in her anger anymore. Everyone was happy but her. Despite their age difference, Mum loved that Hermione and Charlie were together. To make matters worse, Hermione seemed to be annoyed with her but she didn't know why. All she wanted to do was tell Hermione what happened with her and Harry and get Hermione's input on what she should do. She sat there for a minute, thinking, and was just going to leave it alone until she saw Harry lean over and kiss Hermione's cheek.**

**Ginny didn't care that Hermione was sitting in Charlie's lap, she didn't care that Ron reached over and kissed Hermione's cheek too, she was on the war path. She stormed outside and started to pull her wand from her frilly dark green skirt.**

"**And what the hell is this?" she asked pointing her wand at Harry.**

**Harry instantly turned around, wand drawn, and narrowed his eyes.**

"**What **_**are**_** you doing?" Hermione asked getting out of Charlie's lap.**

"**Me? What the hell are you doing? Sitting in my brother's lap but kissing on these to flamers? Have you lost your mind?" Ginny snapped out, looking at Hermione like she was a murderer. "And you," she said looking at Charlie "You're just pimping your girlfriend out like some common whore?" **

**Charlie stood up, obviously angry. "Ginny what has gotten into you?" he asked concern in his voice and his eyes.**

"**Ginny, you have no right whatsoever to talk about Ron and Harry like that. I know you're hurt, but that doesn't mean you throw something like being a homosexual in their faces. It's not right and I won't stand for it." Hermione said standing between Harry and Ginny.**

"**No, he will not be with………with that thing!" Ginny said pointing to Ron who looked regretful. "Harry is supposed to love me! ME! Not that……….that……..that thing I called a brother!" Ginny said pointing her wand at Ron and narrowing her eyes.**

**Immediately, Charlie went between Ron and Ginny and pulled his own wand. He looked at Hermione with pleading eyes, hoping she would come up with something. She shook her head, and he knew that he had to step in.**

"**Look Ginny, I know you're upset, but find something else to blame it on. You can't take it out on Ron; it's not his fault," Charlie said pleading with her.**

"**Move Charlie, I don't care if you're my favorite, I will get to him. He took Harry from me, and he took Hermione from me; he takes everything I hold dear." She let the angry tears flow freely.**

**Hermione looked up and snapped, "No, Ron didn't! You and Harry had problems, and he tried to explain it! You're the one that blew up at him. Harry couldn't help the way he feels; he tried and you know he did. If Ron returned his feelings, then so be it!!" Hermione yelled then stopped to breathe.**

**She looked at Harry and noticed him looking at the door where Mrs. Weasley stood holding a hand to her mouth watching the argument, with Fred and George over her shoulder. **

"_**And **_**as for me, I stopped hanging out with you because frankly, you're a mean toad!" She said turning her attention back to Ginny. "All you do is complain about your family, your life, your problems. Whatever is wrong with you, you expect me to fix and I just got tired of it. I want people around who want me around just to be there, not hold their hand every five minutes." She looked at Charlie who looked a bit uneasy and smiled.**

"**You didn't even notice when I started to fall for your brother. You weren't there for anything unless it was all about **_**you**_**," Hermione said, looking deep into Ginny's eyes trying to get her to understand that it wasn't anyone's fault but hers.**

**Ginny was as stubborn as a mule.**

"**I'm sorry I was a little preoccupied with my boyfriend becoming **_**gay **_**with my brother," she said, spitting out the word 'gay' like it was a disease. **

"**That's it! Not another word!" Molly said coming to the defense. "If your brother chooses to be different then you have no choice in the matter, leave him alone," she said coming to stand beside Ron and put her arm around his shoulders. If Ron thought he was embarrassed before, he was wrong, because now he was six different shades of red and looking at Harry with pleading eyes.**

"**Please, just stop," Ron said still looking at Harry. Hermione whipped around so fast she made Ginny's head spin.**

"**I will go and never come back if that's what you want," he said now looking at Ginny who appeared to be thinking it over.**

"**Good, go pack and get out!" she said satisfied.**

"**Hell no!" Hermione yelled, "If you leave Ron, I am going with you." She went to stand by Ron and took his hand.**

"**Please dear, you don't have to be the one to leave, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you fall in love with," Molly said squeezing his shoulder. At that moment Harry walked up to stand right in front of Ron and cupped his chin in his hand forcing him to look up.**

"**I already told you, I will go where ever you want to go," he said looking him straight in the eyes. Ron let a small smile cross his lips before he let it drop.**

"**And we will take this crazy witch with us," Harry said still looking at Ron but grabbing Hermione with his free hand, bringing her into a hug.**

**Charlie looked stunned for a minute before piping in, "Where she goes, I go," to which Hermione turned to look at him, stunned. "I have gone too long and looked too far for love, to let it go." He pulled her from Harry, who let go and watched the scene. **

"**I love you," Charlie said as he looked into her eyes and saw that she felt the same way. **

"**I hope so, because I love you too," she said leaning up on her toes to kiss him.**

**Harry cleared his throat after a minute and Hermione pulled away from the kiss. Charlie, arm still around Hermione turned to see what Harry wanted. **

"**I think we should be going," Harry said, grabbing Ron's hand and holding out his other for Hermione. She looked from him to Charlie confused about what to do for a minute. Then it suddenly hit her, why was Ginny being so quite? **

**Hermione whipped around, causing Charlie to turn with her, to look at the spot Ginny had been standing a few moments ago. There she was being held back by one of her lovely twin brothers, as the other taunted her with her own wand. Hermione realized that she had a silencing charm on her and had to laugh at Fred and George's banter.**

**Hermione turned to face Harry and Ron, took Harry's hand and reached for Charlie who came and put his arms around her waist.**

"**We'll be in touch Mum," Charlie said, and after she wiped her tear she nodded with a genuine smile. Hermione smiled, as Harry apperated everyone out.**

**00000**

**They all landed in the street, right in front of Grimmauld places and separated from each other. Harry took Ron into the house and left Charlie and Hermione to talk. **

**Hermione was glad that he felt the same way for her, but was deeply upset that she came between him and his family. After hours of talking and walking around the nearby park, Hermione was convinced Charlie was the one for her.**

**Charlie explained that he loved her, and would follow her to the end of the world and back as long as she would have him. He also agreed with her about Ginny and her inexcusable behavior. With everything settled, they started to walk towards Grimmauld place, wrapped in each other's arms knowing everything would be fine as long as they could forget about the horrid person they once considered family.**


End file.
